Private Wisconsin (The Forgotten)
, U~isukonshin Heisotsu |appearances = Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten: *''Planet Earth Saga'' *''Reunion Saga'' *''Fulfillment Saga'' |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = New Hope, Antarctica, |birth = February 27, 751 Age |death = May 10, 774 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 6 |pronouns = |height = 6'2" |weight = 196.7 lbs |hair = Brown |eye = Blue |rank = Private in the New Red Ribbon Army |organizations = New Red Ribbon Army (770 - 774 Age) |food = Rack of lamb |vehicle = Red Ribbon Army motorcycles |hobbies = Going to the shooting range, playing guitar |family = Cardinal (leader) Supreme General Silver (Commanding General) Captain Green (Captain) }} Wisconsin (ウィスコンシン , U~isukonshin Heisotsu) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the fourth, fifth, and sixth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Blood Of My Blood". Overview 'Appearance' Wisconsin is a tall, thin-faced man. He is clean-shaven, and he has a buzz cut for his haircut. He has blue eyes and light skin. Wisconsin has particularly long fingers, and he has a group of scars which are located across the fingers of his left hand. Wisconsin wears the standard armor of the New Red Ribbon Army, though he wears a simple hat instead of a helmet. He has a pistol strapped to his right thigh and he usually carries a long sniper rifle. 'Personality' Private Wisconsin is a loyal individual. He listens to everything Supreme General Silver has to tell him and is quite enthusiastic about it. He is an excellent shot (the best in the entire New Red Ribbon Army), so that is why Silver uses him as his sniper partner. After Silver and the rest of the army are killed by Ledas, Wisconsin becomes a much more jaded individual. He is deeply hurt by losing his general, so that when he returns back to Cardinal, he is quite disrespectful to the man, and he's even sarcastic. Private Wisconsin even seems to act with more authority than Cardinal at that point, though this is because of his desire to get revenge on Ledas. History ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Planet Earth Saga Wisconsin was not properly seen in this saga, but he was part of the group of soldiers who boarded Ledas' gravity training unit at the end of the saga. So while he may have been seen in passing (say a panel or so), he was never properly introduced in this saga, thus he is not put on the character list for it (the New Red Ribbon Army entry suffices, as he was not named in the saga). Reunion Saga As is shown in this saga, Wisconsin was the personal guard of Supreme Commander Silver and personally drove him to Ledas' location on a motorcycle. He and Silver were the only two who shot their poisonous bullets at Ledas, as the rest of the army focused on the other warriors. After Ledas' Lightning Strike hit the Red Ribbon Army camp, Wisconsin was pinned under the motorcycle. It is unknown if he was killed or simply knocked unconscious. Fulfillment Saga'' As was made clear in this saga, Wisconsin indeed survived Ledas' attack. He found Ryori, after the boy killed Supreme General Silver, knocked him unconscious, and then brought him to Cardinal in the city. However, as Vegeta and The Benefactor were fighting above the city, there were energy attacks going off everywhere. Wisconsin tried to get Cardinal and himself out of harm's way. As he tried to do this, Ryori woke up and escaped. Then, when Wisconsin tried to pursue the boy, he was hit and mortally wounded by an energy attack. Cardinal then put Wisconsin out of his misery with a swift bullet to the brain. Trivia *Private Wisconsin is the only character to be introduced after he is physically seen. Wisconsin is seen in the Planet Earth Saga, but he is not given a name or any notice until near the end of the Reunion Saga. *Private Wisconsin is the only new character introduced in the Reunion Saga to get his own character page. *Private Wisconsin's theme is Woke Up This Morning. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:New Characters Category:Pure human Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Son